


Take Two

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Third year and Koga finally snagged date number 2. Hopefully this one can go smoother than the first with less overthinking.
Relationships: Anzu/Oogami Kouga, Oogami Kouga/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my valentine's fic i did in 2018. Tried to keep with the old style, but even I can see my tone has changed a bit. Please enjoy regardless.

New school year meant new homeroom assignments, and Koga wouldn't admit he was disappointed that the producer course expanded like expected. Sure it was great that all their suffering last year was worth it in the end, but now _his_ producer wasn't in his class. Wasn't in the class beside him. _His_ producer (okay not his specifically since maybe 30% of the current student body had them last year) was on a whole other floor, maybe even another building Koga had no idea. The only thing he knew was they weren't seeing much of each other, if any these first couple weeks.

Graduation was a shitstorm of its own and when everyone came back for the new term to start fresh in the new grade, nothing sat right. Units gained new members, his lost two. Clubs were all mucked up. There was a hole in Koga's chest that had been hastily plastered over, but between Ritchi and Ari's constant whining about Isara and Kagehira being in the next class over, and Koga's more internal complaining, the seal was flaking as the beginning weeks passed.

His only consolation prize was Adonis was in his class now. He held Ari's attention when the Mika-chan soliloquies were about to ramp up and Koga was grateful for that at least. He couldn't say the same for the asshole who sat behind him.

"Corgi, are you even listening?" Ritsu kicked Koga's chair for the third time. "Maakun said I'm banned from his office for another week. A who~le week. What does he think I'm going to do in there?" 

"Exactly what you're doin' to me?" Koga muttered, rolling his eyes. "Being a fucking bother?" 

Another kick. 

"I told him I'd just sleep under the desk, it was fine...aah I miss him."

Just break into his dorm room already, Koga wanted to say but held back. That would only spur him on to continue whining. Class was nearly over, they were just waiting for the teacher to return and dismiss them. Koga had promised to not sully Undead's record company by being a delinquent in school, but how he itched to just get the hell out already. He had places to go, dogs to walk, people t--

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A flash of a uniform skulking by the open door. A face peeked out from the doorway with a finger covering their lips for silence and when they caught Koga's eyes, ushered him into the hall before dashing away.

He wasn't some sap who's heart would leap for joy at finally being able to see them, but Koga also wasn't oblivious enough to miss the skipped heartbeat from the surprise of  _ actually _ seeing them. That kind of shit was normal, he didn’t need to read into it.

Koga gave some excuse about a quick bathroom break before the teacher returned and casually stepped into the hall, shutting the door behind him just in case.

He caught them leaning against the wall with their hands tucked behind their back and hips jutted out. They turned their head and smiled. It was a timid one, one that had doubt linger when their lips fell.

"Didn't take you for a rule breaker so early into term," Koga said, trying to break the ice. "Cutting class?"

The smile he received was much more lax this time around and the tension in their stance began to dissipate.

"Oh, you were allowed to leave early since you've already got a job position." That made sense. While the other producers in the course were newbies, they were already given permission to produce for the units under ES.

"Well I ain't so lucky, I'm gonna get in shit if they see I was gone for 10 minutes. You need something?" 

Back to the nervous stance, hands behind their back and rocking on their feet. No eye contact as Koga tried to follow the roundabout way they were talking. Then it clicked.

"A d-date?" Did his voice just crack? He cleared his throat and tried again. "A date."

Koga's memories of their first date flashed through his mind real quick and he couldn't help his cheeks from flushing. That was what instigated his sulking honestly. They had a nice night out, a quick kiss, a promise for next time, and then graduation happened and everyone got so busy everything non-school related became a write off.

Then the break between grades only fed him curt texts and now new school year and preparations made it impossible to even chat with each other to figure shit out. Maybe there wasn't even anything  _ to  _ figure out and Koga was just a worrier. Maybe they had thought nothing of it. He wasn't the type of guy to kiss someone though and just leave it. When he made a move it was meant as claiming his territory. Those lips were his now … if they said they were…

Ah, he missed what they just said. 

"My bad, a movie? Oh yeah since you sabotaged my plans last time!" Shit, he could hear keys jingling down the hall. "Damn that's prob the teach. Text me what you wanna see and we'll figure it out." 

Koga gave a half-ass wave before turning back into the classroom. He barely had his ass back in his seat when the professor entered.

"I apologize for being so tardy. I didn't think they would only have one machine on each floor." The teacher had everyone grab a booklet to read through before the bell sounded.

Adonis bumped into Koga's shoulder while they walked down to the lobby together.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "You were gone to the restroom for quite some time."

Koga couldn't help but laugh.

"No worries, I'm all good. Just bumped into someone on the way, got lost chatting." Adonis nodded.

"You look more lively so I am glad. If the younger Sakuma is bothering you too much in class perhaps we can switch seats."

Koga felt a pang in his chest. Adonis was such a good guy: really was his best bro. This year would be fine even if their unit was down to half size when they still had each other. Koga really was just brooding for nothing. Both his worries seemed to have settled in a handful of minutes. Impatient ass. 

"Nah, shit's fine. Thanks for worryin' about me." He clapped his hand onto Adonis's shoulder. "School's just started, of course it's gonna be a mess. We'll figure this shit out!"

Walking back to his new dorm, Koga was flooded with movie options and time frames. Couldn't they just pick something? Koga wasn't picky. Hell he'd take a chick flick if they really wanted to see it.

He texted back as much and then grimaced at the movie they sent back. Alright, not that one. They ended up agreeing on some horror film that looked more suspenseful than actual gore. Koga was surprised at the choice, honestly. He figured they would have gone with the thriller that was just released.

Leon greeted him at the door when Koga reached his dorm. The lights were on but Kazehaya-senpai was nowhere to be seen. Looked like he fed Leon before leaving though.

"Alright bud, time for fresh air." Koga grabbed his leash and a couple bags for their evening stroll. His phone beeped again.

“Sorry little man, looks like Saturday’s spoiling is gonna have to wait. Got a hot date.” Leon’s little tail wagged even at the bad news. He would always be Koga’s prime supporter and would definitely get extra treats on Sunday for waiting. Especially since he couldn’t bring a dog to the movies, even after getting the OK to have Leon tag along for their next hangout. Third time’s a charm anyway. 

Koga stood in front of his closet dressed in not but a pair of dark grey boxerbriefs and smelling of deep woods musk. He had no idea what to wear. What were they wearing? Should he match? If he went too hardcore would they catch too much attention and everyone think he's harassing them? They'd be in the dark half the time anyway did this closet meltdown have any warrant? No.

He pulled out a white tee with black writing on it and threw on one of his more quiet leather jackets, black ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of socks with no holes. Quick hair check in the mirror; a little extra gel to slick the sides back just enough to look effortless. Perfect.

Leon was napping on Kazehaya's empty bed when Koga went to give him a kiss goodbye.

"Don't cause too much trouble, got it?" A lick for good luck.

Koga spotted them first at the station. They were leaning against the brick with their legs crossed and tapping diligently on their phone. Didn't even look up when Koga was on range. He blew a puff of air into their ear.

"Working until the last second huh?" Koga teased, still chuckling at the startled trill. "Huh? Looking up the shops around here? I mean, I guess we got time before the movie."

They must have taken that as an okay because the smile on their face was blinding as they put their cell away and grabbed for Koga's arm. His stomach fluttered at the change in pace immediately. He was supposed to be the one taking the lead right? They did that last time too, always mucking up the order. Oh well, he was a rule breaker anyway. Social norms meant nothing to him, especially if having their grip on his arm slide into his hand half way through the jog to wherever the hell they were taking him was the reward.

They stop in front of a cutesy shop with a window filled with phone charms and tiny figures. Koga wasn't so weak that his man pride would shatter walking through those doors but did that really have to be the first damn shop? Before they could second guess, Koga pulled the door open and with a gentlemanly flourish waved them in.

The store smelled normal and Koga was so grateful. 

At a quick glance he noted hair accessories and jewelry along a wall, colorful socks in every variation along another. The floor itself was filled with some mascot collaboration with collectible tea sets and limited edition merch. Koga hadn't noticed when they were no longer walking in front of him down the aisles, but instead already at the cashier.

"That's it?" They thanked the clerk and nodded at Koga to follow. "Oh you were chatting with a friend when I got here. This for them, huh." He yanked it out of their hands. "I got it. Can't have you exhaust yourself, cuz I know you got a whole list up here of more shit for others."

Koga flicked their forehead to drive the sentiment home even as they protested. He wouldn't get offended. Once a producer always a producer. It was their job to be on the lookout for requests and it did save them time than having to come back. Fuck though, this was supposed to be where Koga declared he was stealing their time for himself and monopolizing them. He couldn't though. For all his confidence he still had a sliver of doubt and didn't want to make an ass of himself. There shouldn't be doubt when  _ they  _ were the one who invited him out and yet …

Their hips bumped into Koga's to get his attention. Pointing at a pet shop across the street, they suggested getting Leon something too since they broke the promise of bringing him this time. 

The afternoon passed by fast with the two of them shopping. The pet shop was spent trying to smother laughter when they suggested getting a matching collar and bracelet set. 'For you and your pet friend' it said but the twinkle in their eye definitely didn't say it was for Leon. Koga's hand over their mouth muffled the sounds, but it did nothing to muffle the loud heartbeats in his chest, nor quell the encroaching flush to his face at the thought. 

In the end Leon got a new chew toy and his favourite treats. Koga on the other hand got an enamel paw print charm for his phone strap. Its matching one already dangled off of their cell while they checked the time. Koga looked over their shoulder.

"Still got enough time to make it back." 

'Enough time' was an understatement. The line for food was too long so Koga had them go save seats. They waved their lit up screen to motion Koga to the back. Carrying milkshakes and popcorn while the last preview played, Koga flopped down in his seat and shrugged off his coat.

The movie was slow starting, the two of them already finishing off the bag of popcorn before the first murder. Their buttery hands touched every so often in the bag. The first time they had both paused, timid, but the others were followed up with hand slaps and kernel thievery. He might have gotten one shot at his face at some point, but it landed in his lap and eaten all the same.

When the killer did claim his first prize it was while Koga sipped his drink, then proceeded to choke on said drink when he startled at the hand gripping his free arm. He glanced over at them, eyes still glued to the screen; hand glued to his arm, and smirked. He peeled their hand off his arm and cradled it in his own on the armrest instead. The slight clench of their locked fingers matched the one in his chest, but he ignored it. 

By the end of the movie their hands were sweatier than after a rehearsal. Koga wiped his palm on his pants before flipping his coat back on.

"I figured you were good with this shit, since you suggested it. Instead of clinging to me like a pup." Koga teased as they made it out into the evening streets. The wind was nice on his heated face. "What?! You're imagining it. I did not 'grab for you'. Gonna take more than that to surprise me."

Without another word they grabbed the back of Koga's head and crashed their lips together. The grunt Koga let escape had them smiling against Koga's mouth. He could feel the upturn of their lips as the hand tightened in his hair and their other hand rested on his chest. They could definitely feel his heart pounding, no way they couldn't. 

"Like I said," Koga cleared his throat when his words got caught. "Need more than that to surprise me." 

The deadpanned expression they gave him proved his bluff didn't work. Koga rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll let ya win this time. But," He brought his mouth to their ear and whispered. "Won't letcha off so easily next time."

The flustered look he received as he leaned back was worth it.

Koga handed back their shopping bags when they parted ways at the station. Exchanging promises of meeting up for lunch at school once in a while. He caught the glint of their cell phone charm when they waved and warmth rolled through him at their smile when his no doubt did the same.

New school year meant a lot of things, but it also meant picking up where stuff left off from the year before. He was thankful he was able to do that when his seniors couldn't. Koga was definitely not going to let himself regret anything. It was time to grow the fuck up and stop skirting around the issues. Take them head on like the man he was.

First step: confirming if they were  _ a thing _ .

Fuck he forgot to do that. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :>
> 
> I'm @JessOogami on twt for more Koga griping.
> 
> P.S. "This one for you Momo" ahah


End file.
